Tied Up
by tanya-arianneNL
Summary: Kate Lethbridge Steward is a bit tied up at the moment, quite literally (though nothing kinky, I promise). Fortunately the Doctor is there to help, Though he might just be making matters worse. Also features the Dotctor's paternal side. If he has one.


**Okay, so was just meant as a bit of fun. I wrote this without any intention to post it, but after some encouragements of a dear friend of mine, I decided to do it anyway. I don't know if I've got all the information straight (yes I consulted wikipedia at some point.) I apologise if there are any mistakes, I am not a native speaker, I am merely an English student who really enjoys writing. It's a bit of a silly fic, but I hope you enjoy reading it and please let me know what you think.**

"Oh excuse me."

The doctor mumbled before promptly turning around and leaving through the same door he'd opened just seconds prior.

"Doctor!"

He was stopped dead in his tracks by a familiar voice. Slowly he leant back to peak into the room once more. It couldn't be... This was France in the 15th century, no way she could be here. And yet, there she was.

"Kate Lethbridge Stewart, what are you doing here?"

He said sternly, knowing that the only explanation for her presence is this particular time would have to involve time travel, something he really disapproved of unless it included him.

"Doctor! I could use some help first!"

Ah of course, the ropes, he'd almost forgotten about that. Actually, they'd been the reason why he'd tried to leave in such a hurry. After years and years of human companions he had learned that handcuffs and a bed was a combination best left alone. Humans were weird like that. Though what was even stranger was seeing Kate, of all people, lying spreadeagled on the silk duvet, wearing dark jeans and, surprisingly enough, a victorian style corset.

"Could you stop staring and start untying me please?"

He could hear the impatience laced through her smooth voice, making it very clear that she did not at all enjoy being tied up. However, just when he was about to help her, he heard the rythmic sound of approaching footsteps.

"Someone's coming! "

He whispered, sounding way too excited, before diving under the bed, leaving an exasperated Kate pulling on the ropes in one last attempt to free herself.

"Ah you're awake."

From his position on the ground, the Doctor could only see a pair of dark shoes, the model very common in 15th century France. Slowly he reached for them with his hand in order to store a finger over the smooth leather. After quick test, involving said finger and his mouth, he came to the conclusion that it was definitely the 15th century. in the meanwhile he could hear hear Kate saying something along the lines restraints and rude behaviour, but he found himself to be too interested in the shoes to pay attention. now where had he seen those before? Soon, though, they turned around.

"I'll be with you in a moment."

A deep, obviously male voice said, before leaving the room, ignoring Kate's demands to be freed.

"Who was that? "

The Doctor asked as soon as he had reappeared from under the bed, looking at the blonde woman in what he considered a fatherly, but disapproving way. Who knew what the head of Unit was up to these days. Well, he did know now, sort of. Apparently it involved a corset and handcuffs. He could've done without this information to honest.

"I don't know... Now can you please get me out of here, before whatshisface comes back?"

After one last glare, he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the ropes around her ankles and concentrated. Nothing happened. he pointed again, after lightly tapping the device. Nothing. He shook it a couple of times and put it close to his ear, seemingly listening to the inner mechanics, pointing again. Still nothing.

"Oh my god, don't tell me you can make ropes out of wood."

Kate's usually calm voice was beginning to sound a bit less composed.

"Of course you can! The fibers on the inside of the bark are actually quite..."

He trailed off when he caught sight of the poignant look that was sent in his direction. Right, focus on the ropes.

"Okay I'm going to try and untie you and in the meanwhile i'd like to know how on earth you got here. And what the hell are you' wearing?!"

They were good knots, he'd had to give them that. Though, he better not mention that in Kate's presence.

"It's called a corset? ever heard of those? I was getting ready for a masked ball if you must know. And I'm not sure what happened, one moment I was at home and the next I woke up here."

She told him truthfully. she had been in the middle of dressing, her costume consisting of two parts, the lilac corset and a long matching skirt. Thank god she hadn't taken off her pants yet, that would've been even more embarrassing.

"Mmm these things seem to happen a lot lately."

The doctor had momentarily stopped yanking on the ropes, a frown forming on his brow.

"I know they are. In the last year people from all over Britain have disappeared. Not many , but every so often someone goes missing, leaving a trail of time energy. Unit has tried to find a pattern, but we've not been able to discover one so far."

She explained before urging him on to keep working on the ropes. Suddenly he kept very still, looking intently at the door.

"He's back."

One again he disappeared under the bed, just in time, before the door opened with a creaking sound. The footsteps came to a halt beside his head.

"I have two questions and you better think very carefully before you answer. Who are you? And how did you turn up in my bedroom?"

The same voice as before asked in a slightly suspicious tone.

"You're obviously not from around here, judging by your appearance."

He continued, stepping even closer. Presumably wanting to intimidate Kate, but the Doctor couldn't be sure.

"I'll tell you if you untie me."

He heard kate counter determinately, keeping her cool despite the situation.

"I'm affraid I can't do that. For all I know you might be a witch!"

The doctor pressed his hands against his mouth to stop himself from laughing. This was actually turning out to be quite entertaining.

"Excuse me, I'm not a witch!"

Kate replied indignantly, momentarily forgetting her quest to get free.

"Then explain to me how you appeared out of thin air!"

The man insisted, beginning to sound a bit cross, while doctor was barely managing to keep quiet.

"If you explain to me why you tied me to your bed!"

This was hilarious! Especially coming from Kate. He only wished be could see the look on her face. He realised, in retrospect, that's where it all went wrong, him trying to imagine her face. Before he could stop it, a very loud snort escaped him, followed by some highpitched giggles. He clasped his hands over his mouth again, but from the way the conversation fell still, he instantly knew it was already.

"Hello, i'm the doctor and this is my magic wand. Always wanted to say that "

He jumped up, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the man before him. Realising only then who it was.

"The king of France? You seduced the king of France?"

He cast kate a questioning glare, before returning his eyes to Henry Vl.

"I did nothing of the sort! I already told you, it was an accident! Oh and doctor? could you please sort out your priorities?!"

She nearly shouted, motioning with her head towards her tied hands, still partly immobilised and very anxious to leave.

"Ah yes. Good man, untie this lovely lady and I will spare you."

He said in his best ' knight in shining armour' voice and to his surprise the monarch got out a small dagger to cut the well tied ropes. Wasting no more time after that, he grabbed kate's hand and pulled her with him.

"Run!"

Later, in the familiar surroundings of his tardis, he studied her from behind the console, whike she sat on the stairs with her back to him. She'd been unusually quiet for at least ten minutes now.

"Okay here's the deal, I'll take you to that ball thingy on one condition."

He broke the silence eventually, drawing her attention.

"And what might that be?"

She didn't turn around, but he could see her relax a bit.

"You're not wearing that corset."

Now she did turn, indignation written all over her face.

"It's a venician masked ball, what else do you expect me to wear. Besides you're not my father."

For the second time the doctor needed to contain his laughter. He knew that the subject of brigadier Lethbridge Steward still touched a raw nerve.. He also realised that she was quite serious, but the comment made her sound more like a teenager than a grown woman. Though he supposed that was alright, in a way nobody ever grew up.

"But your father was my friend and I don't think he would've approved."

The outrage in her eyes died down as suddenly as it had started.

"I'm glad you were there doctor, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't turned up. I always thought timetravel was amazing, but it's nice to have a ride back."

He smiled at the unexpected change in her mood. Humans really were the most incredible creatures. They just kept surprising him.


End file.
